The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
On the other hand, technologies capable of omnidirectionally capturing an image by using an omnidirectional camera and providing the omnidirectionally captured image to a user have been recently introduced. A representative example is a capturing device called a 360-degree camera, a mobile terminal that displays an image captured by the 360-degree camera, or the like.
As a method of displaying an omnidirectionally captured image, there are a method of displaying a partial region of an omnidirectionally captured image and displaying the remaining region of the omnidirectionally captured image when there is a user manipulation, a method of displaying an entire region of an omnidirectionally captured image on one screen, and a method of displaying a partial region of a thumbnail image in an entire region of an omnidirectionally captured image.
Unlike an image captured by a general capturing method, an omnidirectionally captured image is captured in all directions around a camera. Thus, which region of an omnidirectionally captured image is to be displayed may become an important issue.